Just a man
by D4rkmion3
Summary: AU Si Harry n’avait jamais était le Survivant, si ça avait était Ron ? Aurait il eût l’admiration de tout le monde ? La complicité avec Dumbledore ? Peut être pas, mais au moins il y a une chose ou plutôt une personne qui ne changera pas. REECRITURE !
1. ANNONCE

Ceci n'est pas un chapitre juste une petite annonce !

Hello mon people à moi que j'aime !

Oui, si j'écris cette annonce ce n'est pas pour vous dire que j'arrête ma fic, bien au contraire, mais que je veux la réécrire parce que j'ai trouvé Ron un peu trop exclu (Merci à Le Saut de l'Ange de me l'avoir fait remarquer mdr BiZoUXxX Tout doux à toi !) ! Donc je vais TOUT réécrire (vous allez me dire ya pas beaucoup ! Ué mais bon …) !

Merxi de votre compréhension !

BiZoUXxX à tous !

DarkMione


	2. Prologue

Just a man

Disclamer : Rien à moi à part les personnages que j'ai inventé bien entendu, tout à J.K. Rowling.

Résumé : AU Si Harry n'avait jamais était le Survivant, si ça avait était Ron ? Aurait-il eût l'admiration de tout le monde ? La complicité avec Dumbledore ? Peut-être pas, mais au moins il y a une chose ou plutôt une personne qui ne changera pas.

BlaBla de moi : Oui donc comme je l'avais dit je refait complètement la fic enfin quand je dis complètement, je change notamment les relations entre Ron/Harry et Ron/Hermione. Ils sont un peu trop faux culs à mon goût mdr ! Bonne relecture !

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Prologue :

Harry Potter était allongé sur son lit et regardait le rayon de soleil qui s'étendait sur son plafond. Le jeune homme semblait plongé dans ses pensées. Il allait entamer sa sixième année à Poudlard et le fait qu'il n'est pas encore reçu le résultat de ses buses le tiraillait. Il laissa s'échapper un léger soupir. Les vacances passaient beaucoup trop vite, ses parents lui manquaient terriblement quand il était à Poudlard. Harry se leva et se regarda dans le miroir en face de son lit. Ses cheveux noirs corbeaux étaient en batailles et certaines mèches lui retombé devant les yeux avec désinvolte. Deux billes émeraude le fixaient avec intérêt. Harry était plutôt grand et musclé, il devait dire merci au Quidditch. Le brun regarda par la fenêtre, il attendait toujours la réponse de son meilleur ami, Ron Weasley (et, accessoirement Celui-qui-a-survécu), afin de savoir si Harry pouvait venir le chercher chez son oncle Owen. Soudain, un éclair roux lui sauta dessus et lui cria :

« Joyeux anniversaire Harry ! »

Maria Potter, sa sœur de un an plus jeune, le regardait de ses yeux gris (qu'elle avait hérité de son père) pétillant de malice. Derrière elle, deux jumeaux, âgés de cinq ans lui souriait de toutes leurs dents. L'un des deux, qui s'appelait Tim, était aussi roux que sa mère alors que l'autre, Jim, était brun comme son père. Ils échangèrent un regard et dans un accord commun cinglèrent :

« Zoyeux anniversaire grand frère ! »

Harry fût attendri par les deux petites bouilles souriantes de ses frères (NdA : Ils doivent être trognon !) et les pris tout deux dans ses bras. Bien entendu, un cri perçant retentit quand Lily Potter arriva en trombe dans la chambre pour étouffer son fils sous une bonne centaine de bisous.

« Mon Harrychounet devient grand ! C'est magnifique ! S'écria-t-elle. »

Le Harrychounet en question devint tout rouge et observa ses frères et sœur qui faisaient une parodie de la scène. Maria attrapa Jim dans ses bras pendant que ce dernier faisait semblant de s'étouffer silencieusement. James Potter était sur le pas de la porte, et souriait promptement à tous ses marmots. Soudain un petit hibou entra dans la chambre d'Harry et vînt voleter autour d'eux.

« Coq ! Ca fait des jours que je t'attends ! »

Harry s'empressa de l'attraper et de jeter sa famille dehors. Il referma rapidement la porte puis sauta sur son lit. Il ouvrit la missive et reconnut l'écriture maladroite de Ron.

_Salut Harry,_

_Coq était vraiment très énervé en arrivant. Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as donné mais en tout cas sa ne fait qu'empirer son état naturel._ _Et j'aimerais bien que tu te dépêches de venir me chercher, les moldus sont de pire en pire ! A oui j'allais oublier … Joyeux anniversaire Harry ! Je t'offrirais ton cadeau quand on sera sur le chemin de Traverse._

_A plus !_

_Ron_

Harry éclata de rire, c'était bien le genre de Ron d'envoyer une lettre comme ça. Le brun accroche la réponse à la patte de Coq et le renvoya chez son ami. Il descendit ensuite les escaliers quatre à quatre et fonça vers le salon où son père lisait le journal.

« Papa ! On peut aller chercher Ron ? Demanda-t-il un air innocent peint sur le visage. »

Son père le jaugea d'un regard soupçonneux, James n'était pas du genre à bouger un dimanche après midi. Harry lui fit les yeux de biche et afficha une moue suppliante.

« S'il te plaît papa ! Pour mon anniversaire ! »

James Potter soupira longuement et se leva. Harry sauta de joie, alla enfiler son manteau pour arriver dans l'entrée où son père l'attendait déjà. Harry lui souriait de toutes ses dents. James re soupira et lui attrapa le bras.

« Euh papa, tu fais quoi là ? »

« Et bien nous allons transplaner fiston ! S'exclama joyeusement James. »

« Ah d'accord … »

Harry se prépara à la sensation d'écrasement qu'il connaissait bien et ferma les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, il se trouvait devant une maison très propre et extrêmement blanche. Harry se dirigea à la droite de la maison, ramassa un caillou et le lança à la première fenêtre du haut. Un rouquin en sortit la tête, prêt à crier sur l'importun mais se ravisa quand il reconnu son meilleur ami. Harry lui fit de prendre sa valise et de sortir puis retourna auprès de son père pour patienter. Ron arriva quelques minutes plus tard en courant, son oncle Owen derrière lui. L'homme était maigre, presque rachitique, grand et roux.

« Ronald Bilius Weasley ! Veaux-tu bien rentrer immédiatement ! Je ne tiens pas à ameuter tout le quartier avec tes bêtises idiotes ! »

Ron lui tira la langue puis lança un sourire à Harry et James.

« Mr Potter, préparez vous à transplaner ! »

Harry attrapa le bras de son père et tandis la main vers Ron alors que James fermait les yeux. Dans un dernier effort, Ron fit un bond en avant et accrocha la main d'Harry avant qu'ils ne disparaissent.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Hermione Granger était penché sur les cages dans l'animalerie du Chemin de Traverse. Elle rechercher un cadeau particulier pour son meilleur ami, Harry Potter. Bien sûr, il avait déjà Coq, son petit hibou surexcité, mais elle voulait quelque chose qui les rapproche, lui et elle. Elle avait bien entendu fait des recherches, ça faisait presque 5 mois qu'elle cherchait, quand enfin, 3 mois auparavant, elle avait trouvé ce qu'elle attendait. Les Oblasieux (NdA : viens du latin Olbatio) étaient d'étranges créatures dont la forme animal dépens de son propriétaire et de la personne a qui il est lié. Leur forme propre, lorsqu'ils sont captifs, est le chaton dont la couleur diffère d'un Oblasieux à l'autre. Chaque personne lié peut ainsi posséder 1 Oblasieux, afin d'affirmer le lien qui les réunis.

Hermione avait demandé à la propriétaire de l'animalerie si elle possédait quelques unes de ses créatures, la vendeuse avait acquiescé et lui avait montré d'un geste de la main impatient les dizaines de cages alignées contre le mur du fond. Hermione avait marché d'un pas serein vers les cages remplis de chatons tous plus mignons les uns que les autres. Voila donc la préfète en plein dilemme pour savoir quel Oblasieux choisir. Un noir aux yeux ambre attira son attention ainsi qu'un blanc aux yeux bleu pale. Elle les prit dans ses bras et remercia le Seigneur d'avoir assez d'argent pour en acheter. Ses petits bouleaux d'étés n'avaient pas été de tout repos mais il lui avait permis de se faire beaucoup d'argent qu'elle avait converti à Gringotts en Galions.

Elle s'approcha du comptoir, les chatons toujours dans les bras, et interpella la vendeuse :

« Excusez moi. Je crois que j'ai fait mon choix … Combien je vous dois ? »

La petite femme observa les 2 Oblasieux puis répondit :

« Cela vous fera 8 Galions et 56 Noises Mademoiselle. »

Hermione lui tendit 9 Galions qu'elle attrapa avec entrain puis lui rendit sa monnaie. Hermione la salua et sortit en vitesse de l'animalerie, les 2 Oblasieux sur ses épaules.

En rentrant chez elle, elle était complètement épuisée mais se décida à écrire une lettre à Harry afin de lui demander quand il serait possible qu'elle vienne. Devant sa feuille pourtant, l'inspiration ne vint pas. Sa plume toujours au dessus du parchemin, elle entama sa missive par un « Très cher Harry » qu'elle barra tout de suite, trop solennel. « Harry » ? Non, pas encore assez sympathique. Elle soupira son dernier recourt était « Salut Harry ». Elle détestait cette formule mais l'écrivit tout de même sur son brouillon. Après une heure de raturage acharner, elle regarda sa lettre, recopié au propre.

_Salut Harry,_

_Tout d'abord, je te souhaite un très heureux anniversaire ! Tu as 16 ans tu imagines ! Ta mère a du te faire l'éternel « Mon Harrychounet devient grand ! », je me trompe ? Pour ton cadeau, je l'ai déjà acheté et je te l'offrirais quand je viendrais chez toi, ce qui m'amène à te demander quand est-ce que je viens chez toi ? Tu vas peut-être me trouver direct mais bon, je commence à m'ennuyer ferme sans toi et Ron. Comment va-t-il d'ailleurs ? _

_J'attends ta réponse avec impatience._

_Amitiés,_

_Hermione._

Elle sourit, satisfaite et l'accrocha à la patte d'Athéna qui s'envola vers le soleil couchant. Il ne lui fallut pas plus d'une journée d'attente pour avoir sa réponse. Harry lui disait qu'elle pouvait venir quand elle voudrait mais le plus vite possible car Jim et Tim l'harceler de « Tata Mione » à tout bout de champ ! Elle éclata de rire en imaginant les deux petits jumeaux sautant furieux sur un Harry mort de peur. Elle prépara en vitesse ses valises, prit son Oblasieux, la cage de sa chouette et alla embrasser ses parents.

D'un coup de baguette, elle appela le Magicobus qui arriva quelques secondes plus tard. Stan la pria de monter puis déposa ses affaires à côté d'elle alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur un siège qui lui paraissait plus récent que les autres. Lorsque le Magicobus démarra, Athéna fit un bond et ébouriffa ses plumes, Aurora, son Oblasieux, fit le gros dos, n'ayant pas encore était lié à Harry, elle, car c'était une femelle, gardait sa forme de chaton, et Hermione s'accrocha à ce qu'elle pu car le bus était passé de son quartier à celui du Chaudron Baveur.

« Où vas-tu ? Lui demanda Stan. »

« A Godric Hollow s'il vous plaît. »

Stan acquiesça, le cria au conducteur puis le bus refit un bond en avant pour arriver à Godric Hollow. Elle descendit du bus, Aurora ronronnant de bonheur et Athéna les yeux mi-clos. Devant elle se tenait le Manoir Potter, ou plus précisément devant le portail qui gardait le manoir Potter. Portail encadré par deux statues de lions, assis et la tête haute. Elle observa la statue à sa gauche du coin de l'œil alors que la grille lui demandait sa main. Non pas pour l'épouser mais pour vérifier son empreinte magique.

Quelques secondes après avoir passé les grilles d'or, elle sonnait à la porte du manoir, son cœur battant d'impatience dans sa poitrine.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°


End file.
